


Lullaby

by sakurasencha



Series: Bread and Roses [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finnick Odair Lives, Fluff, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasencha/pseuds/sakurasencha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt:</p><p>Finnick singing lullabies to Annie's pregnant tummy because the baby is squirming around and keeping Annie awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

The baby danced in the predawn darkness. Annie would have called it beautiful, if he wasn’t still in utero.

“Oww…”

Finnick stirred beside her. “Annie?” After two Hunger Games the smallest disturbance would rouse him - a faint whisper, a creak behind the door. Mechanical clocks were banned outright. “Annie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” Her tummy tensed at a vicious kick. “Just, baby’s conducting a concerto in there. With his whole body.”

Finnick sat up. “Can I help?” He was far too perky for two in the morning. Ever since Annie had announced the imminent arrival of their plus one Finnick had been falling over himself to be of use. “Maybe a little song would help relax him.”

“Maybe.” Annie pushed an unwilling smile onto her face. In all their years she never had the heart to tell him that of his many talents, singing was most definitely, without a doubt, positively not among them. “Sure, why not give it a shot?” she said through clenched teeth.

Finnick leaned over her protruding belly, and softly began:

 _“Blow the wind Southerly, Southerly, Southerly,_  
_Blow the wind South o'er the bonnie blue sea._  
 _Blow the wind Southerly, Southerly, Southerly_  
 _Blow bonnie breeze, my true lover to me_.”

A old District Four shanty. Every mother sang it to their children, every child to their friends on the play yard. The kind of song stitched to the hearts of everyone in the District, connecting them, binding them to the same fabric of community.

_“They told me last night there were ships in the offing….”_

And he butchered it.

_“And I hurried down to the deep rolling seeeea!”_

The atonal, off key crooning sent the baby into apoplexy. Annie closed her eyes, a thin smile forming. After all, it was still Finnick’s voice and she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying it at least marginally.

 _“But my eye could not see it wherever might be it,  
The bark that is bearing My lover to meeeeeee_.”

Finnick wore his triumphant smile. “There. Baby all better?” 

Annie couldn’t resist a grin. A song of the past, a song to carry like a torch into their future. A song to remind them that even in this new world being reshaped with fire they owned a history and culture, no matter how phenomenally bad the singing.

“Not quite,” she said. “Why don’t you sing it again?”


End file.
